


Having A Moose for a Lover Has Its Perks

by samflower



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Complete, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Sucks, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, He literally, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, In all senses of the world', M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Oral sex with Sam, Other, Plushie Fetish, Plushie Kink, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sam is a good boyfriend, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, idk what to name this tbh, sucks, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samflower/pseuds/samflower
Summary: Sam gets Dean a small plushie gift before going on a hunt without him. What trouble could Dean possibly get into with a plushie Moose?This is part of my 100 Kink ChallengeA place for me to store all of my kink stories. They will range from pretty vanilla and "wow everyone has that kink" to "holy shit, what is this" (or... at least, I hope that's what happenes). From Daddy Kink which is all the rage these days to cage kinks between Sam and the Devil himself.Give it a read, I'm sure there's something in here you'll probably like.





	Having A Moose for a Lover Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely supernatural loving friends! I see you have stumbled upon my EXPLICIT story here, please make note: don't read it if you're not eighteen (you will anyway, I know). But, be warned, this is EXPLICIT. Clear your search hisory... You don't want grandma finding this when she's trying to play online bingo with her retirement homemates, alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.

“I know it’s stupid,” Sam began, his deep tan unable to hide the blush that was steadily forming right along the tops of his rigid cheek bones. He held the plush toy out in offering to his smaller but older boyfriend and brother. It was a small, simple plush moose with blushy cheeks and a cartoon style frame. It stood on two legs and had a big grin on it’s face and on the Moose’s shoulder was a small squirrel. It looked customized and when Sam turned the toy around in his hands to show Dean all sides of it, Dean nearly laughed. It had the words “squirrel and moose” stitched in Sam’s handwriting on the back. They had been dating for three months today and Sam had wanted to get Dean something special. No one besides Castiel even knew the two brothers were dating. Dean hadn’t wanted to admit it to anyone else, he didn’t want other hunters to exclude them from cases or-

“No, it’s really not, Sammy! I… I love it, really, Sam.” Dean interrupted, a wide smile on his face. He had this childish sense about him. His brown eyebrows furrowed up as a wide grin appeared on the man’s face as he took the offering from his younger brother. 

Sam pulled his brother in close to him, wrapping his strong and muscular arms around his smaller brother and Dean wrapped his arms back around him. “You know how I feel about chick-flick moments, Sam,” but Dean didn’t remove his arms from around the boy--no, man--embracing him. Sam merely muttered out a quick, ‘I know’ in response, barely acknowledging Dean’s slightly dismissive attitude. Sam knew how squirmy Dean got when they had moments like these. 

“I’m sorry you can’t go on the hunt with me-” Dean cut Sam off with a shake of his head. Sam’s hand dropped down to Dean’s full arm sling. He had refused a cast and since Castiel wasn’t around to heal Dean back to his full glory, Sam would be hunting on his own for awhile. Dean, well, he was a little upset that he couldn’t be there. Not just because he missed killing monsters with his brother, but because he missed killing monsters in general. Not that Dean didn’t love Sam, in all sense of the word, but _fuck_ , Dean loved the kill. He loved holding a monster’s life in his hands only to snuff it out so they couldn’t hold anymore lives in their own. 

The thought of the kill alone thrilled Dean as he pulled away from his younger brother. “Y’should get going, Sammy. I’ll be fine here… Pro’ly just watch some big busty Asian porn or somethin’, smash down a burger or two. Y’know, basic ‘squirrel’ stuff.” Sam grinned at the usage of the nickname Crowley had given him. The only reason Dean didn’t hate the nickname because of how Sam used to tease him about it when they were alone. And once when they were, uh, intimate, and Dean wanted to slow down to savor the moment with Sam, he uttered a soft, ‘al’ight, Moose, calm down’. 

“Alright… I’ll be back in a couple of days. I’ll call you when I reach the hotel tonight and update you on what I’ve found.” Sam leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips and Dean grunted slightly causing Sam to grin widely.

\------------------------

Later that night, Dean was lying in bed doing exactly what he said he’d be doing. An empty plate and a chocolate milkshake was off to the side of Sam and Dean’s bed. Dean was sprawled out on the bed, starfish style with the warm laptop placed directly on his chest--and he’d keep doing it that way, no matter how many times Sam told him it’d overheat the laptop. He has tossed the sling that held his arm in place to the side, it was making him itchy. Sam would be pissed if he found out that Dean had removed the sling, but Dean hated the immobility of it all. He knew if he didn’t put it back on soon, it wouldn’t heal right. Besides, he had been on heavy duty pain killers for awhile now. He could barely even feel the throbbing anymore.

But, there was one thing that Dean lied about when he told Sam what he was going to be doing. He _was_ watching porn, of course, but definitely not big busty asian porn. No, Dean was clicking through the many bunker cameras, one of which was in this very room. He clicked on it and scrubbed back a few months to Sam and Dean’s first time together before hitting play. Dean watched, his brow furrowed as a bit of sweat formed on his forehead. 

Dean’s eyes scanned the screen as Dean crawled on top of Sam, their breathing heavy and very audible in the bunkers sensitive microphones. The sound of Sam groaning as Dean ground down on top of him made Dean squirm, bucking up very slightly. It took nearly five more minutes of “TV Dean” grinding on and sucking at “TV Sam’s” cock for Dean to finally mount him, letting Sam’s tip slide into his puckered hole.

Of course, by this time Dean was a sweating, writhing mess. His hand wrapped around his nearly rock hard length as he pushed the laptop away with his other hand. As soon as his hand was wrapped tightly around himself, he threw his head back into the pillows and arched his back off the soft sheets that Sam had insisted they put on the bed--even though Dean could have cared less. There was no one in the bunker besides Dean, but even if there had been, Dean didn’t know if he would have cared or not when he moaned Sam’s name aloud.

He bucked into his hand until his hips settled back into the bed, the soft fabric rubbing at the raw underside of his balls, making them clench slightly in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ ,” Dean thought aloud, “That was amazing,” he whispered softly to himself. He flipped himself over, pushing the laptop farther away from him as ripped roughly at the silk sheets, trying to pry them away from the mattress to no avail. Sam had really tucked that fucker down, and rightfully so, Dean was a reckless sleeper.

Dean’s member throbbed and precum leaked steadfastly out of his tip. Dean threw himself off the mattress and to his feet, looking around frantically for something that could emulate the softness that was their bedspread. Dean grabbed the plush toy Sam had gotten him for their three month ‘anniversary’ on instinct, flopping back into the bed, his head propped up on the pillows. He’d have to wash it or Sam would probably be pretty upset with him--of course, _it’s not like Sam would ever have to know, right?_ Dean rationalized with himself.

Without a second thought to his actions, he wrapped the plush toy around his now throbbing member. It had long since started dripping precum, which was now just a thin line of cream colored liquid dripped from his tip. His head turned and his eyes landed on the computer. TV Dean was slowly easing himself onto Sam’s massive member. Dean nearly smiled. It was so weird, but so gratifying being able to watch himself back whenever he wanted to.

Dean slowly moved the plush brown moose up and down on his throbbing shaft, the softness had him all but screaming Sam’s name into the otherwise silent room. The throbbing dulled down as he moved the plush gift even faster along his erection, picking up the pace slightly before steadying himself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck… Goddamnit, Sam, that was a great gift_ , Dean’s mind raced and his eyes squeezed shut. The sound on the laptop was loud and he could hear Sam’s voice coaxing his past self along. It must be to the part where Sam’s about to cum, filling up Dean’s clenching ass with thick, creamy ribbons of white.

Dean’s hazy mind almost couldn’t distinguish the difference between the sounds of Sam shouting on the screen and where he was then. Dean’s hand tightened the plush figure around himself as he realized he was just as close as TV Sam and Dean were. With a final glance over at the monitor, his eyes focusing on Sam’s face, Dean came ribbons all over the plush fabric of the toy, shouting Sam’s name as loudly as he possibly could into the previously quiet bunker. His noise and the noise of TV Dean matched up nearly perfect, both of them falling flat on their respective surfaces--TV Dean on Sam’s chest (which, actual Dean had to admit, he was a little jealous of) and actual Dean back onto the bed, panting wildly.

Dean dropped the plush he had been holding, it was soaked in thick ribbons of come. _Fuck…_ Dean barely knew how to work the washing machine, he realized at the last moment. 

Dean was too tired to think about it now, so he threw the mangled, once beautiful mess of a plush to the side, promising himself he'd figure out the washer and drier as soon as he could. Exiting out of the computer screen he had been on before shutting it down and setting it on the night stand, he put the sling back on his arm before curling up into a comfortable position.

Sam’s gifts were always so thoughtful. Dean would never sleep without the thing again, and well, maybe he wouldn't miss Sam so much for the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that story about Dean appreciating the plushie gift his lovely boyfriend/brother, Sam got him, then please check out (or stay tuned for) the rest of the 100 Kink Challenge and, in the mean time, check out my other story if you'd like to.  
> I think the next kink will probably be Sam Winchester/Lucifer, caged kink... Delicious.  
> Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And...  
> Go take a cold shower, sweaty...


End file.
